gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cowboy 9-9
Cowboy 9-9 is a non-canon fictional Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas universe, it is set to be released in June 5, 2007 (for the PC) and V.T. Volcano, set in 2006. It took place in 14 years after the events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The game's protagonist playable is Helena Wankstein. The game took place in Houston, San Antonio, Moonpeach (based on Dallas, Texas), Vice City & Seekgress (based on Boston, MA). But this is the 1st installment in the Non-Grand Theft Auto games, it has it's own wiki called "Cowboy 9-9 Wiki", and part of the Nintendo game. It was developed by Rockstar Lincoln and published by Nonadison and Nintendo inspired by Bully. The gameplay view was similar to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas to create a HD platform shooter. Oh how I sorta I wish had one. Ideas are welcome. Plot, Ending & Gameplay The beginning replays of ending of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Helena was awake in Downtown Houston Skyline, she had to drive herself back home with her pink Sentinel vehicle. Helena walked into her safehouse to watch some Vice City news. There was a huge explosions on the beach of Vice City and the 9 VCFD Fire Trucks are responding to the scenes. The game has more gameplay than Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a new feature called "Vehicle Color Spawner". This on the PC version of this game, you are allowed to either press Q or Num9 to select any vehicle and color to spawn your colored vehicle at anytime you want. a new online multiplayer called "C9-9:MP" to either select male or female to start playing online with 153 players online in around the world. Vehicles New vehicles will be added to this game and all vehicles have been returned from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (expect for Rhino, FBI Truck, Enforcer, S.W.A.T. and Barracks) * All vehicles are returned from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: * Police Car: GTA SA Police Premier (HPD, SAPD, MPD, VCPD & SPD texture) * Police Bike: US Marshals Harley Davidson 1200 * Granger: 2006 Chevrolet Suburban * Hotrunner: 2006 Freightliner M2 Semi-Tractor * Vanpress: 2001 Ford E150 * Ghost Rider: Armored Sidewinder * Lafrance: 2004 Chevrolet Tahoe * Allenhigh: 2006 Ford Expedition * Voltmaster: 2003 Ford Excursion * V650: 2006 Ford F650 Pickup/Tanker * Trainer: 1999 Dodge Durango * Youreno: 1998 Jeep Cherokee * Seemab: 2004 Chevrolet Silverado * MSCT: Military LSSV Tahoe * Denver: 2006 Chevrolet Colorado * Saulnier: Ferrari F430 * Macnaught: 2006 Porsche Carrera GT * Marshal Rancher: US Marshals Rancher 4 Door Pickup * SWAT Truck: US Marshals SOG 2005 Freightliner M2 Hazmat Truck * Gearracks: US Army Mack Granite Personnel Carrier * G953: XM800 ARSV * Undercover Sentinel: GTA SA Undercover Sentinel with Off Road Wheel (can be sprayed with 2 different colours into black and white, now used by the FBI and US Marshals) Weapons New Weapons: * All weapons are added from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * UMP.45 * G36C * MG4 * MP7 * HK417 Silenced * Remington R5 RGP Silenced * M4 Sniper Silenced * RPK * M16A4 Gernadier Characters * Characters: * Helena Wankstein (playable) * Misty * Zero (GTA SA character) * Wu Zi Mu * Kendl Johnson (1st antagonist) * Cesar Vialpando * Luigi Goterelli * Toni Cipriani (2nd antagonist) * Phil Collins (3rd and final antagonist to unlock ending in Mission #124: Texas Finale) * Carl Johnson * Sean "Sweet" Johnson * Claude (GTA 3 character) * Carlos * Janet Vance * Peter Vance Category:2007 Category:Nonadison Category:PC Games Category:Open World Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:VT Volcano